


Stress Relief

by DarnItTumbleweed



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comfort, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Aftercare, Love, Lust, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Sub Drop, Submissive Headspace, Vaginal Fingering, reassurance, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarnItTumbleweed/pseuds/DarnItTumbleweed
Summary: A fancy night out at an FBI Gala leaves Reid and Y/N feeling exhausted and overwhelmed. Work has been hectic for both of them leaving them feeling stressed and in need of a release. They decided to engage in the best stress relief they know.Basically an excuse to write Dom Reid with a submissive readerbased on a smut prompt I recieved on tumblr.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 243





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the smut prompt:
> 
> “You look so beautiful tied up to my bed,” 
> 
> “I want you to be rough with me, please leave marks on my skin,” 
> 
> “Blindfolds heighten your senses, maybe that’s why you’re whimpering louder than usual.”

Reid twisted his lips trying not to to chuckle as she leaned against him as they exited the elevator heading to their apartment. He held her tight against him to stop her from stumbling too much. He was tempted to tell her that he’d warned her about those shoes, but he held back knowing she’d be unamused. Y/N shot him a dirty look, clearly able to see he was holding back saying that he’d told her so. She’d watched him hold back the statement as the night had worn on and she’d become more and more uncomfortable in her choice of an outfit.

He spoke unable to stop himself as they reached their front door. “Do you think you can stand on your own long enough for me to unlock the door?”

She rolled her eyes shooting him a small sheepish smile. “Maybe.”

She leaned against the wall a little heavier than she’d like avoiding Reid’s knowing grin as he unlocked the door hanging the keys to the hook inside.

Y/N stumbled over to the leather sofa dropping down on it with a relieved sigh. She leaned back closing her eyes for a moment trying to breathe through the aching pain in her poor feet. She ignored her boyfriend’s eyes on her that knowing smile still painted on his lips.

She didn’t speak until she worked up the energy to sit back up and pull her gown up enough to access her shoes. “Remind me why I bought these shoes again?”

Reid chuckled as he made his way over to the sofa. “Because JJ and Garcia convinced you that they were too cute to stay at that boutique you all went to last weekend. You told me your wallet agreed because they were on clearance, and I pointed out that your overflowing closet disagreed…which lead to you pointing out how many sweaters I currently have in my closet.”

She rolled her eyes as she unfastened one of the godforsaken leopard print heels. She held it up frowning at the height of the heel. “And remind me why I thought these were an awesome idea to wear tonight?”

“Because you loved them too much to wait to wear them on a different night where you would have more chances to sit down.” Reid remarked dropping down on the sofa beside her kicking off his own dress shoes.

Y/N chuckled at the sight of her boyfriend’s unmatching socks; one bright green and the other a red, white and yellow dinosaur print. Though she’d long ago gotten accustomed to Reid’s tendency to just throw on whatever socks he found in his drawer she still found it amusing.

It was just one of those little eccentricities she’d found herself loving about him. He had odd habits at times. Like his tendency to wear his watch over his sweaters or whatever dress shirt he was wearing, because he wanted to see the time easily. Then there was his love for vintage clothing. Most of his clothing and his belongings were thrift store buys.

That was part of how they’d met. He’d been a regular customer at the little resell shop Y/N worked in. She’d noticed him quickly given his tendency to stop in often always wanting to go through the book section.

She’d been both a little amused and a little astonished, the man seemed to go through books so quickly. She didn’t understand how he could read them so quickly. He either was the world’s fastest reader judging by the rate he bought books, or he just was really terrible at finishing books and constantly needed something new. He was in at least once a week even if he didn’t always buy something.

She’d thought he was kind of cute, something that he coworkers had teased her about. She hadn’t been great at hiding how adorable she’d found him. She’d maybe made a point of personally waiting on him despite the fact that she’d worked her way up to manager a long time ago and didn’t exactly have the responsibility of waiting on customers any longer. She’d flirted of course, which seemed to make him a little flustered which of course had only made her crush on him grow stronger.

She’d resisted the urge to make a move on him despite her persistent desire to flirt with him. It had seemed too unprofessional; asking out a customer at work. Besides what if he said no? It’d just be awkward if he rejected her and she had to keep waiting on him at the shop.

So, she’d bit her tongue and resisted the urge to ask him on a proper date. She’d accepted that she’d just have to learn to live with the fact that he was fun to flirt with and admire when he came into the shop, but asking him out would just be unprofessional and impossible. She’d learned to cope by making a promise to herself that if she ever saw him outside the shop and the time was right then she’d make her move and ask him on a date.

She didn’t expect it to ever happen, so she’d been stunned when she had spotted him outside of the shop.

Reid had been the one who had approached her actually. He’d apparently worked up his confidence in the time she’d spent flirting with him, because he’d been the one who had made that first move.

She’d been standing in line at her favorite cafe waiting to be seated when he’d approached her.

She’d been surprised by it, after all the guy had seemed so flustered by her obvious attempts to flirt with him in the past. She’d almost begun to think that perhaps he just wasn’t that into her.

He’d asked if she minded if he sat with her, the cafe was so crowded after all, and she was at least a familiar face. It might be easier to get a table for two instead of two tables for one. She’d accepted the offer it taking everything in her not to do a happy little dance.

One dinner was all it had taken for them to become inseparable. He’d asked to see her again as their meal had ended and she’d accepted the offer of another date enthusiastically.

They didn’t look back after that.

She’d bitten the bullet and finally accepted his requests for her to finally move into his apartment a few months ago. It had made sense, she was constantly sleeping over at his place after all. Her roommate and she didn’t really get along so Reid’s apartment had basically become a second home for her. Living together officially seemed like a logical step in their relationship.

They’d been happy during the course of their relationship. They’d been happy enough that he had introduced her to his team not long after it had become clear that their relationship was growing serious. She’d quickly realized that they were the only real sense of family Reid had, his mother being so ill and his relationship with his father being tense and distant.

She’d worked hard to befriend his team and had been relieved that they’d accepted her and approved.

Dealing with Reid’s life and his career was complicated at best and stressful at worst. He’d warned her early on that his life could be chaotic at times, and she’d reassured him that he wasn’t going anywhere.

She’d been stunned to see just how intense Reid’s world could really be. She’d been even more astonished to see what he’d survived. Reid had been through a lot in his life, more than anyone should especially at his age. Spencer Reid was a survivor; he was definition of the word survivor. She’d admired that about him though it made her sad to know what pain he’d known. He seemed too young to carry so much pain.

She’d done her best to be there for him, to comfort him and show him she adored him. They’d made it work even with his past and his career and every other factor that should have broken them apart. She’d promised him that she wasn’t going to walk away from him, no matter what life threw their way. She’d kept that promise.

It wasn’t just her supporting him after all. He’d done his fair share of supporting her through out the years. He’d been the one who’d encouraged her when she’d decided to go her own way and quit her job. He’d supported her as she went through the stress of opening her own antique shop with a few old coworkers as business partners. It had been stressful, but Y/N knew the business by now. She’d done well with her own business. She’d enjoyed it, despite the stress getting things started. The antique shop was actually turning out to be successful, something Reid was immensely proud of her for.

Reid settled back into the sofa his body tired. It had been a long night. He stared to his girlfriend as she spoke up pulling the pins from her hair allowing it to fall loosely a frown crossing her features as she ran her fingers through her hair pleased that her head didn’t ache too much from being pulled up into an updo for too long.

“Well these shoes, as gorgeous as they are, were definitely the wrong choice for tonight, especially with this dress. Make a note for me Spence, long dress plus tall shoes equals discomfort.” Y/N admitted nodding down to the emerald green gown she’d bought at a resell shop a few weeks before just for tonight. She didn’t own many pieces of black tie appropriate attire and she’d told herself that she could always wear the dress again if another event like this came up.

The evening gown was just too pretty to pass up. It was a silky thing that hugged her body well. It made her think of something out of the 1930s. She knew for a fact that it was just a reproduction of a silk gown from that era, but it was still gorgeous. She’d liked the open back, and she was guessing Reid had liked it as well considering his hand kept tracing her spine throughout the night. It had been hard not to let out little pleased moans at the feel of his large hand warm pressing against her skin. His touches had been so adoring, so gentle and sweet with a hint of promises for something more once they were home.

Reid let out a soft sigh unfastening his bowtie a frown crossing features as he dropped it on the coffee table. “You look beautiful, but I still stand by wishing we could have just stayed in tonight. I would have been far more comfortable in my pajamas with a cup of coffee and a Doctor Who marathon.”

Y/N smiled shaking her head as worked the other shoe off. She dropped it on the floor before she stretched a soft moan leaving her lips. She smiled wider her feet feeling so much better now that she was barefoot. She couldn’t help but to wiggle her toes loosening up some of the cramps in her feet. “I know, but Emily said everyone had to attend this FBI Gala thingy, Director Cruz’s orders. Guess he wanted to impress all those higher ups and politicians, wine and dine them and show off his finest agents…reassure them at the FBI was doing just fine.”

Reid let out another sigh shaking his head. “I know but I really don’t see why I had to attend, I’m not good at this kind of thing…everyone knows I’m not good at the social thing. Making small talk makes me feel sick to my stomach…I can do fine when I have a basis of conversation…that’s why I can at least manage when I have to do a seminar or lecture for new agents…when I’m sort of shoved out there with no idea what I should talk about though…I struggle. I just wind up rambling about something I get fixated on until the person I’m talking to get’s sick of of listening to it. I try to be casual and make normal small talk, but I always screw it up.”

Y/N frowned ever so slightly her heart hurting to hear the man she adored sound so insecure. She moved curling up to Reid her hand reaching up to caress his cheek as she tried to reassure him. “You did great tonight.”

“I spent the night propped against the wall only talking when spoken to. I mostly just tried to stick to talking to familiar people. Face it, I’m an absolute failure when it comes to talking to anyone outside my comfort zone.” Reid pointed out not helping but to lean into her touch it feeling good despite his sour mood.

“Hey, don’t talk about Dr. Spencer Reid that way. I happen to love him too much to sit back and listen to him be called a failure.” She remarked pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He chuckled not fussing as she smirked at the perfect red lip print she’d left on his cheek. He spoke his voice soft. “I love you too. I couldn’t have made it through tonight without you…thanks for coming, I know it’s not really your scene either.”

“Awe, it wasn’t an issue for me. I was happy to go Spence. I got to wear a pretty gown and enjoy some champagne and fancy appetizers. It was like going to prom all over again…but without the expensive alcohol and the fancy food…and my date didn’t puke in a limo after he drank too many wine coolers this time around.” She replied pressing another kiss to his cheek.

Reid chuckled at this shaking his head ever so slightly as he sank into her kisses and touch all the more. “Hearing stories like that just make me feel like I made the right choice skipping my prom….I mean I was way too young to really be into the idea of prom anyway.”

She chuckled pressing yet another kiss to his cheek. “Sometimes I forget you were like twelve when you were in high school.”

She snuggled closer to him resting her head on his chest as she spoke again. “You didn’t have just an awful time tonight…you had fun talking with Garcia even if she did tease you about how handsome you look in a tux…and you did like those stuffed shrimp things they brought around as an appetizer.”

He chuckled nodding his head in agreement. “Yeah, and I did like dancing with you, that part was nice.”

The two sat in silence for a long while Y/N content to snuggle in her boyfriend’s arms.

She spoke after a long moment her voice soft. “This is nice.”

“Hmmm?” Reid asked too relaxed to even form a coherent comment.

Y/N chuckled as she spoke giving his chest a soft pat not helping but to find it amusing that for once Spencer Reid was at a loss for words. “Sitting here, relaxing with nowhere to do and nothing to do. It’s nice. Things have been crazy lately.”

Reid let out a soft sigh the words leaving him a bit of guilt creeping up on him. “I know I’ve been having to leave town a lot lately.”

Y/N gave his chest another pat as she responded reassuring him. “Not anymore than usual…and it’s not just missing you or wishing you were here…though I definitely have missed you. It’s just… work’s been a mess for me too. It’s been so hectic trying to meet all these demands at work and trying to balance everything and everyone. The success of the shop is growing so quick and it’s been insane trying to keep up with all of it. I never thought we’d be doing this well…but ever since the newspaper did a write up about the store for the culture section work has been so busy. We’ve got all this new clientele to appease and keep and it’s a little overwhelming. They expect a lot and I think I’ve been meeting their expectations, but it’s still so overwhelming. It feels like I’ve just been going going going lately and I haven’t had much of a chance to breathe. To be honest I’ve felt so out of control lately, like I can’t find a center if that makes any sense.”

Reid tightened his grip on her pressing a kiss to her temple as he reassured her. “You’re doing great. I’m so proud of you. I know if anyone can handle all of this, it’s you.”

He pulled back a sudden idea entering his brain. Y/N said she needed to find a center, to feel like she had a chance to breathe. It sounded like she just needed to work out her stress; let it go.

“I think I know what might help you release some of that tension.”

Y/N raised an eyebrow spotting the look in Reid’s eyes and the small smile that crossed his lips. She ran a hand through his hair smoothing back the mess as she spoke. “Is that so?”

Reid pressed a kiss to her lips pulling back that smile of his growing as he spoke. “I do, Do you think you’re up for taking things a little further tonight?”

Y/N smirked knowing just what he was asking.

They’d been experimenting lately. It was partially her doing. The easiest way to explain how this phase of their life had began was by saying that she hadn’t quite remembered to use the incognito feature on the internet a few times when she was looking at some videos for inspiration. She wasn’t above getting herself off while Reid was out of town on a case.

Reid had been surprised but very intrigued by what he’d found in the internet search history after Y/N had spent one of these weekends without him there to take care of her.

She’d been embarrassed when he’d confronted her about it of course, but after he’d managed to reassure her that there was zero judgment from him, they’d begun to play a little.

It was something new for both of them. Y/N had found the videos by a fluke during her usual porn surfing practices when Reid was out of town and phone sex with him wasn’t an option. They had an active sexlife and when he was gone it was torture, so she took things into her own hands. She had zero experience in any of this, but she’d been unable to stop herself from touching herself imagining Reid and she as she’d watched those videos.

Reid was just as new to all of this, but he had to admit he was curious and more than a little aroused by the idea of dominating his girlfriend.

They’d started out small; She only calling Reid Sir when they were intimate, Reid bending her over his knee and spanking her, denying each other and edging one another until they needed release so bad they wanted to scream, incorporating toys into their play.

They had made of list of things that interested them. They hadn’t marked everything off that list quite yet though.

She had a feeling that Reid was right, trying something new might just give her that release she was craving. As they’d begun to explore this phase in their relationship Y/N had realized that being submissive to Reid gave her a sense of control. When Reid took control she didn’t have to worry or feel anxious. She could just let go and sink into a calm comfortable state of mind. She could sit back and take the pleasure he gave her. She could let go.

She stared up at him widening her eyes her voice a purr knowing just what he expected in a moment like this. “Where do you want me Sir?”

Reid couldn’t stop the groan from leaving his lips at her question. He ran his thumb along her lips smearing her lipstick and taking in how full and absolutely kissable her lips were. She leaned into his touch a small gasp leaving her wanting his lips against hers so badly.

He denied her the kiss a smirk crossing his lips at her pout as he spoke. “Go to the bedroom, strip down and put on that eye mask we bought. You know where to find it. Sit down and wait for me.”

She stood up to move as Reid spoke again leaning back against the sofa his arms sliding out as he lounged showing her that he wasn’t going to be in a big hurry to join her. “Oh, and Kitten…if you touch yourself I’ll punish you. Keep those hands at your sides and off your pussy.”

Y/N shuddered a pleased shiver washing over her it going straight down to her core her breath coming out in a needy whimper. “Yes Sir.”

She did exactly as he ordered her to do making her way to their bedroom knowing exactly where to find the eye mask he’d ordered her to put on.

It was located in his closet in a footlocker where they’d begun to store items they’d accumulated over these past few months; toys and supplies needed for their fun. Of course most of these purchases had been made online, Reid doing a ton of research into their buys. Reid might be sinking right into this new dominate role she’d brought out in him, but he was still a little shy when it came down to purchasing anything related to this new game they’d begun. At least the online purchases were private and discreet enough. They were just sure to do it through her debit card, just in case Garcia ever for any reason had to or wanted to pull Reid’s financial records. No, the chance of this happening was miniscule as Garcia wouldn’t go digging through Reid’s life unless it was an emergency. Still the possibility of that happening made Reid anxious.

Y/N stripped down sure to place her discarded clothing in the hamper where it belonged knowing Reid didn’t approve of messes. He liked his space to stay clean especially his bedroom. Books and clutter was okay, but dirty clothing was to put where it belonged.

She sat down at the foot of their bed before she slid the black soft eyemask over her eyes.

She sighed the sudden loss of her sight making her feel defenseless. She took a few deep breaths concentrating on her breathing as she tried to calm herself.

She trusted Reid she reminded herself. She had nothing at all to fear. He’d take care of her.

She couldn’t stop herself from listening her hearing so much more sensitive now as she kept her ears out for Reid. The usual noises she was able to block out in her day to day life were so much louder at the moment.

She chewed on her bottom lip as she clutched down on the comforter resisting the urge to shift in place to gain any type of friction. She resisted the urge to give in and touch herself.

A part of her was tempted to go ahead and touch herself even if Reid had ordered her not to, just so she could see what her punishment was.

She had a feeling the punishment would be her bent over his knee his hand smacking her backside forcing her to count each time his hand met her bottom. He’d spank her until she was sore and needy and if she pleased him and minded him then he’d let her find a release with his fingers, not his cock though. Riding him was reserved for a good girl. It was a privilege she’d been told; getting to cum on his cock. It was a privilege that only good girls who listened got to experience. If she didn’t listen to him then she wasn’t being very good at all. She was being a spoiled brat, and spoiled brats didn’t get special privileges.

She held back the desire to misbehave the people-pleaser in her wanting to badly to make Reid proud that she’d obeyed him.

She usually had a pretty good sense of when he wanted her to disobey him and take her punishment, but she had a feeling that tonight he wasn’t in the mood for disciplining her.

Y/N frowned every little noise still seeming so much louder now as she waited for her boyfriend. She could hear the sound of the city outside even from the upper story, and the creak of the pipes in the apartment building as one of their neighbors most likely took a bath.

The one thing she didn’t hear though was Reid.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there, it seemed the longer she sat focusing on her own breathing waiting for Reid, she almost fell into a trance of sorts. Her brain began to drift away as she sank into a submissive headspace.

She was meant to sit here like a good girl and wait. She made Reid happy when she waited for him and listened to his orders. Making him happy made her happy.

She almost jumped as the door to the bedroom swung open. She bit her bottom lip struggling to stay still and wait for Reid.

She resisted the urge to call out to him and ask him what was taking him so long. Good girls didn’t make demands. They didn’t demand to be touched or acknowledged even. A good girl would trust Reid and stay quiet until she was addressed.

She felt a slow smile cross her lips not helping but to preen as Reid’s voice finally sounded out though the eyemask had it difficult to determine exactly where he was currently. His voice seemed far enough away hinting that he must be standing at the doorway not quite inside the room just yet. “Look at my good girl. Such a good girl Kitten, sitting there waiting for me.”

He spoke again as she remained quiet. “Well, aren’t you going to thank me kitten? I complimented you. Aren’t we supposed to say thank you when we’re complimented? What happened to my polite Kitten, huh?”

Y/N eagerly nodded her head finding her voice it sounding much smaller much too needy. “Yes, Sir, we aren’t supposed to forget our manners. I’m sorry Sir. I didn’t mean to be impolite. Thank you for telling me I’m good Sir. I like being your good girl.”

She felt herself preen again a little pleased noise leaving her as Reid finally touched her just barely, his hand smoothing back her hair as he spoke a small amused chuckle in his voice. “I know you do kitten. You’re being so good for me right now.”

His touch was gone as soon as it came but she was sure to speak not showing her disappointment in the loss of his touch, remembering her manners. “Thank you Sir.”

“So polite.” He chuckled she biting her bottom lip all the more trying not to pout at the absence of his touch.

She felt herself listen as Reid moved around the room a frown on her face struggling to determine just what her boyfriend was doing.

He finally spoke again his voice sounding much closer now. “I think I want to play with that rope I bought. That special rope that we found online. Would you like that?”

She nodded her head knowing she was overly eager. “Yes Sir, I’d like that very much.”

Reid spoke up a smile crossing his lips. “Okay, scoot up in bed and lie back Kitten.”

She did exactly what he asked of her scooting up to the center of the bed lying back still concentrating on her breathing.

She felt Reid place a hand over hers the touch soft and reassuring as he spoke. “Do we remember our words?”

She nodded her head knowing just what he needed to hear. “Green for go, yellow for slow down, and red for stop.”

She felt herself preen again a small voice in the back of her brain wondering when she’d developed such a praise kink as Reid spoke. “That’s my good girl, Now raise your hands up for me Kitten, nice and high.”

She did exactly as he asked lifting her arms up Reid making quick work using the rope to tie her wrists to the headboard relieved that they’d invested in an iron headboard pretty soon after she moved in. He couldn’t imagine trying to figure out how to tie her to the wooden headboard he’d previously owned.

He ran his fingertips along the rope relieved to see that it was in fact soft just as promised. It was a special rope made especially for this purpose. It was black and made of a soft cotton material. It was strong enough to to hold but soft enough not to be too uncomfortable. The rating he’d read for it had looked promising.

He watched Y/N pull at the restraints as he spoke checking in on her. “Is that good? Not too tight, not too loose?”

“It’s perfect, Green Sir.” She replied Reid smiling it his turn to preen.

He never thought he’d love this so much, but there was something about it that just did it for him.

Having her be so submissive; so desperate to please him. Reid was sure it was more addictive than any drug or drink known to man.

He knew what it was about this that got to him so easily. People outside of this bedroom didn’t think of him as the type that radiated any sense of dominance. People still looked at him as though he was just a kid, even though he was older now than he’d been when he’d first joined the BAU. He was in his mid-thirties now but people still acted like he was an inexperienced kid that needed protection. People still wanted to baby him. He knew his team didn’t mean to fuss over him so, they loved him and he’d been through so much. They worried about him given his past. They wanted to protect him and make sure he knew he was loved and cared for. It could become a little frustrating though; being the baby of the team.

People didn’t look at him for protection, not really…no one viewed him as a protector, at least outside of the victims the BAU saved. He knew that the average person on the street looked at him and saw an all too tall all too thin odd man who slouched and had a perpetually crooked tie. They saw him as a seemingly innocent albeit strange young man who loved books and knowledge too much. They saw an awkward eccentric prodigy who rambled too much at all the wrong times.

Y/N though, she’d brought this new role out in him. It hadn’t even been a role he had ever thought he’d want until he’d seen those filthy videos his sweet little girlfriend was getting herself off to while he was gone.

She wanted him to dominate her. She wanted him to be in charge. He’d wanted to give her what she’d been asking for. She looked at him for protection. She understood that he could take care of her. She let him have the power.

Yes, being dominate over her was definitely more addictive than anything on this planet.

He spoke his eyes taking her in, admiring the position he’d put her in. “Was this something you fantasized about Kitten? I think I saw this being a big theme in those videos you were watching, girls getting tied up, letting men have their ways with them. Is this what you thought about when you touched yourself to those videos huh? Me tying you up like this?”

Y/N whimpered unable to stop herself from pulling at the restraints. She didn’t want to be released from them, but there was something about being tied up that just made her want to pull.

She could understand how some people might panic if placed in this kind of situation. Not only were her movements restricted but her sight had been taken from her. It would be quite easy for most people to have a full blown panic attack and beg to be taken out of this situation.

She couldn’t find it in her to feel panicked though. Doing this for someone and letting someone place you in this position; it took a hell of a lot of trust. You had to trust someone to let yourself literally be so vulnerable to them.

She trusted Reid. She couldn’t imagine herself doing this with any lover before him. She trusted him with her life. She knew he’d never push for too much. He gave her just enough of a push outside of her comfort zone to be pleasurable. If she said Red he’d stop no questions asked, no disappointment.

She knew that doing this made Reid feel powerful, but Y/N couldn’t help that her own position held some power as well.

She called the shots here really. She was the one who could say a safeword and put an end to the entire game. She held the reins just as much as Reid in a way. Reid gained the pleasure she allowed him to give her. She knew that she could let go of the control but she felt powerful knowing that Reid would take care of her. He would make sure she got whatever she needed.

She rubbed her thighs together at his words trying hard to gain a little friction against her aching center. She spoke her voice still so needy. “Yes Sir. I thought about it so much.”

Reid chuckled placing a hand on her thigh his voice holding a stern tone, giving her a warning as he gave her thigh a squeeze. “You better sit still Kitten, You wouldn’t try to get yourself off without my permission would you? Are you that impatient baby? You don’t need me to tie your legs down too right? You want to be my good girl and stay still don’t you? You can be good and stay still, can’t you?”

Y/N gasped forcing herself to still her movements as she spoke. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be so impatient Sir. I just love your touch so much. I need you so bad. I’ll be still, I promise. I want to be your good girl.”

Reid smiled pleased to see her thighs still her breathing heavy as she waited for him to make the next move. He spoke needing to keep teasing her. Working her up was half the fun. “Now back to those videos. Do you know just how shocked I was when I found them…you didn’t even try to hide it. I got so hard though Kitten. I couldn’t help myself. I had to touch myself to the very thing that got you so hot and bothered. I don’t think I’ve ever cum so fast in my life. I have to admit though, the real thing it being you who’s tied up… it’s so much hotter in real life.”

Y/N whined staying still being absolute torture. His words were like satin along her skin sliding against her working her up making chills run down her body soothing her and teasing her all at once.

Reid spoke again smirking at her frustration. “You look so beautiful tied up to my bed.”

She practically came unglued as Reid ran a hand along her stomach his touch so light and teasing.

She whimpered the touch almost too much even if it was so delicate, more of a brush of his fingers than anything.

He chuckled as he spoke continuing to caress her skin his movements so light. “Blindfolds heighten your senses, maybe that’s why you’re whimpering louder than usual?”

His touch left her all over again causing her to whine pathetically. The whine only worked a hearty laugh from Reid he clearly enjoying the teasing.

He spoke as she felt the bed shift his weight joining her at the edge of the bed. She held her breath waiting for his touch wanting to cry out when nothing came. “If you’re a good girl I might consider taking off the blindfold…later on of course. I might want to see those pretty eyes when I cum on you.”

She gasped both from combination from his words and his hand sliding along her thigh. She parted her thighs eagerly the move making Reid chuckle once again.

He spoke his voice still so teasing. “Look at that, you open right up for me. I don’t even have to say the words and you do just what I need.”

“I’ll always give you what you need Sir.” She replied Reid rewarding her comment with a brush of his fingertips along her slit.

She whimpered the touch far too light and over before she even got to enjoy it. He spoke she able to hear the smile in his voice. “Have you been this soaked all night Kitten?”

She whined knowing that if her hands weren’t tied she’d definitely reach down and stroke her own center.

She let out a cry as Reid took her by surprise giving her center a smack causing her to thighs to shake the mix of pleasure and pain driving her crazy. He spoke his voice demanding and scolding. “I asked a question Kitten, your blindfolded not deaf, answer me.”

“Yes Sir, I’ve been soaked all night for you…ever since saw you in your tux.” She admitted Reid rewarding her response with another brush of his fingers along her slit.

He rubbed her lips slowly soothingly she whimpering clearly able to hear a lewd wet noise as he rubbed her slit. She whined knowing she was soaked enough that it was impossible not to hear it.

Reid grinned continuing to rub her a groan leaving him at just how dripping wet she’d gotten. It was all for him, it was enough to make him throb.

He resisted the urge to reach down with his free hand and give himself a firm stroke. It wasn’t about him right now, it was about her seeing how far he could take her before he let himself have her.

She whined her head falling back as he pressed a finger into her soaking heat pumping his finger slowly. He groaned the feel of her so tight and soaked around his finger as incredible as it always was.

He wasted no time adding another finger pumping a little quicker as he spoke. “I’ve been hard as a rock since I saw you in that dress. Do you know how hard it was for me to even force myself to let us leave the apartment. If that gala wasn’t mandatory you would have been tied to this bed much sooner.”

She moaned Reid not letting up on the pace of his fingers. He smirked at the sight of her, her head thrown back her tugging at the restraints her thighs shaking. He spoke as he twisted his fingers. “That dress was perfect on you Kitten. That silk hugged your hips and your breasts so nicely. Do you know how many men stared at you tonight? I wanted to rip them to shreds. The only thing that stopped me is that I knew you were all mine.”

She gasped a little voice in the back of her head realizing this was why he’d kept a hand on her most of the night. It wasn’t just that he needed her comfort as he was being shoved into such a social situation, it was the simple act of touching her to remind himself that she was his.

She whimpered resisting the urge to rock against his fingers. He spoke pleased with how obedient she was being. “Such a good girl, staying nice and still…taking what I give her. Do you have any idea how perfect you look like this? You’re so tight Kitten. If I didn’t love having my fingers buried in your pussy I’d probably go get one of those toys we bought to use instead. In fact I might get that one you really like…that wand. I could tie it to you, let it do all the work while I sit back and enjoy the show.”

She cried out a low “Fuck.” leaving her lips causing Reid to chuckle as he spoke taunting her. “Such a filthy mouth Kitten, when did my girl get such a naughty mouth?”

She gasped her need to move so overwhelming she pulling harder at her restraints. She had a feeling she might have bruises come tomorrow. ‘Please Sir.”

“Please what my love?” Reid asked continuing to finger her his eyes still taking in the sight of her wanting to commit it to memory to bring him comfort when he was far away on a case too far to touch her and allow her to bring him pleasure.

She whined knowing she couldn’t demand to cum. She knew the rules when they played this game; she came when Reid said so.

Reid chuckled knowing just what she wanted his fingers moving quicker causing her to cry out. “You wanna cum Kitten? You wanna cum on my fingers is that it?”

She moaned her thighs shaking as she struggled to keep still. She didn’t answer already knowing that it was a trick question. If she said yes he would tell her she hadn’t earned it yet and she was being greedy, if she said no he might just agree with her and leave her hanging.

Reid smirked down at her seeing the wheels turning in her brain knowing just what she was thinking at the moment. He spoke again his fingers moving at a rapid pace twisting and crooking to hit her at a deeper more intense angle. “You won’t answer me because you know the rules don’t you Kitten? Good girls only cum when I say they can.”

She whimpered wanting to tell him she was a good girl, she deserved to cum because she’d been such a good girl for him tonight. She knew this was the wrong answer though. Good girls didn’t brag that they were good. Reid decided if she was good or not.

Reid smiled pleased to see that she was hanging on so long, doing just what he wanted. He moved his thumb up to her clit rubbing it rapidly causing her to yank at her restraints harder a cry leaving her lips. “You’ve been such a good girl for me tonight Kitten.”

He spoke again rubbing continuing to rub her clit in circular motions as his fingers thrusted into her. “Such a good girl, you can let go baby, move those hips and help me make you feel good Kitten. I want you to feel good.”

She moaned her hips rocking at full force finally taking what she’d wanted since his fingers had brushed against her slit for the first time.

Reid smiled down at her cries and moans leaving her as he continued to work her she rocking against him chasing her orgasm.

He spoke knowing she was so close, he could see it her body slowly flushing her thighs shaking her head fallen back as she chased her high. She was holding back for him, letting him call the shots. “Come on my love, cum for me. You can cum for me Kitten.”

She gasped so close needing something to push her over the edge. She spoke asking for it, needing to hear it as she began to fall over the edge. She knew hearing it would undo her. “Tell me I’m a good girl Sir, please call me your good girl.”

Reid smiled his cock twitching at the words. He adored how she got off on his praise. “You are such a good girl Y/N, the best girl. Cum for me my good girl.”

She cried out the words enough to shove her over the edge her center convulsing around his fingers her hips rocking her toes curling.

Reid moaned continuing to finger her as she came hard her center so tight around him fluttering around his fingers making his cock ache.

He finally removed his fingers as she came down from her high whimpering from discomfort as his touch became overwhelming.

He leaned in pressing a kiss to her knee his voice warm with adoration as he spoke. “You are so beautiful, my good girl, my best girl.”

She whined her body shaking as she continued to come down from her high Reid continuing to press soft kisses to her knee continuing to praise her.

He finally spoke his voice still so adoring. “Let’s get rid of that blindfold, huh Good girl, you ready?”

She nodded weakly as Reid reached up his fingers brushing the eyemask as he spoke again. “It’s going to be bright okay, I’ve dimmed the lights but it still might hurt a little.”

She sighed as he finally pulled back the mask she blinking for a moment it taking a second for her vision to adjust to the change from total darkness to the dim bedroom.

When she was finally able to focus on his she felt the gasp leave her lips. There he sat nude as can be his cock standing hard and ready reddened and leaking pre cum.

She stared up at his face just as breathless. The look of pride and love in his eyes making her feel almost shy.

He leaned in his lips pressing gently to her lips as he spoke knowing she needed a moment to regain her senses. “Hi there.”

“Hi, baby.” She replied leaning into his touch as he pressed a hand to her cheek.

She stared up at her tied wrists a small smile crossing her lips as she spoke up. “I’m impressed with the tie job”

Reid chuckled losing some of that dominance from his voice as he spoke his cheeks flushing from more than need for her. “I’ve been practicing when you’re out of the house.”

She furrowed her brow confusion washing over her. “How?”

Reid let out a small chuckle his cheeks only growing more flushed. “I tied my ankle…figured it was the easiest way to tell if I was doing it well and the easiest way to be sure I wasn’t getting it too tight.”

She nodded her head not surprised. Of course he’d practiced. He liked to be prepared.

He let his eyes scan her body his gaze focusing on her breasts the tip of his tongue coming out to dampen his lips.

She smiled not helping but to feel pleased with herself as she watched his eyes drift lower taking in her center before drifting back up her body.

She spoke knowing just what he wanted, the one thing he was too worried to ask. He wasn’t sure if she was ready yet. He was worried she was too overwhelmed.

She spoke saying just what he was too hesitant to ask her. “Do you want to fuck me while I’m tied up Spence?”

He felt a moan leave his lips his cock throbbing answering the question for him. He managed to speak nodding his head eagerly. “So bad, you have no idea…are you ready? I mean…it won’t be too much for you right? If it is I can untie you, if you can’t even take sex right now that’s fine…we can cuddle. I’m a big boy, I can take rejection.”

She chuckled tempted to voice out loud that he was a big boy in more ways than one.

She kept it in adoring how sweet he was. He was willing to put aside his own desire for her comfort. She wanted it though. She needed it.

She spoke making sure she sounded eager giving him a slow reassuring smile. “I want you to be rough with me, please leave marks on my skin.”

Reid moaned at her words it taking everything in him not to slam into her and take what he wanted.

He spoke wanting to be sure, wanting her consent. He had to be a good dom, he remined himself. “Are you sure baby? You’re absoultely sure…I can’t go slow love, I’m too wound up to go slow.”

She gave him another smile nodding her head saying just one word to let him know she was fine with whatever he needed. “Green.”

Reid wasted no time placing himself in between her legs and thrusting hard. They both groaned at the sensation.

Reid gasped the feel of her wrapped so tight around him she still so soaking making him shiver.

Y/N gasped as well his thick member stretching her just right.

She made sure to stare up at him a smile on her lips silently reassuring him that he should take just what he wanted.

He rested one one elbow placing his other hand up on the headboard giving himself a little more leverage before he began to pump in and out of her working up his pace.

She gasped her head falling back wishing she could wrap her arms around him and hold him. She couldn’t help but to pull at her restraints more knowing she was absolutely going to be so bruised tomorrow. She just had to hope the weekend would be enough time for the bruising to fade or she was going to have to wear a sweater to work.

She whined as Reid rocked into her eagerly heavy breaths leaving him his eyes staring down into hers he loving eye contact at moments like this no matter rather they were tender and sweet or hard and rough like he was at the moment.

She couldn’t help but to admire the slightest curve at his bicep as he gripped on to the headboard. She made a silent reminder to compliment him, he’d been hitting the gym a little lately working for a fitness test he had to take soon for work.

She moaned his name sliding from her lips as he continued to rock into her at a brutal pace the sound of his skin slapping against hers feeling the room their bodies damp with sweat. She wrapped her thighs around his hips it being the only way she could think to hold him.

He spoke his voice heavy as he continued to rock into her. “So fucking beautiful like this, so perfect. My good good girl, letting me fuck her like this, taking it so good.. You take it so good for me Kitten.”

She whined knowing just what to say to make him thrust even harder. “Just for you Sir, I love your cock.”

He grunted his eyes practically rolling into the back of his head as he did just what she’d thought he’d do giving her a few harsh rough thrusts.

He leaned down as he continued to rock into her one of his lips locking over her breast sucking roughly as he thrusted into only intensifying the pleasure he was bringing her.

She gasped sure she’d have a few hickeys across her breasts by the time he was done. It wouldn’t be the first time.

He kept rocking into her hard and fast his voice coming out in choked gasps full of praise. “my good girl.” “My love.” “My baby.” “My perfect good girl.”

She whined the little pet names making her center flutter. She whimpered wishing she had a free hand to rub her clit, to get her there a little faster.

She spoke not afraid to make demands now. “More Sir, please more, touch me please. Please, please please.”

Reid chuckled moving his hand from the headboard reaching down between their bodies to rub her throbbing clit as he continued to rock into her.

She gasped her head falling back the pleasure she felt intensifying. She squeezed her legs around his hips tighter knowing she was close. She was already so close. It was a surprise, she’d just cum not too long ago. She would have thought she’d have a longer wind up time now.

There was something about being tied up like this though at Reid’s mercy as he took his pleasure from her that just did it for her though.

She was wound so tight she was sure she’d snap at any moment.

Reid spoke his voice thick as he stared down at where their bodies joined before staring back up at her a smile crossing his lips as he spoke knowing just what to say to get her really going . “You’re such a filthy girl, loving this so much. I should leave you like this, tied up for me to fuck whenever I want.”

She whined her head falling back her hips rocking against him so eager to cum as he continued to speak. “You would like that too much wouldn’t you though…fuck, yeah you would.”

He grunted his fingers working her clit faster causing her to cry out so close. He spoke again his voice dripping with lust. “Fuck, look at you Kitten, taking it so good for me.”

She gasped her thighs shaking her back arching as he neared her second orgasm of the night. She whimpered knowing he was so capable of working more from her. Two was no where near close to their record.

It didn’t make it any less incredible though her center tightening around him fluttering as she convulsed against his cock moans of his name sliding from her lips.

Reid continued to thrust his face screwed up in concentration as he tried to hold on and work his hips though her orgasm.

She whined coming down his hips not stopping. He spoke as his hips slammed into her hard. “So fucking close Kitten. So damn close. Shit. I’m gonna pull out and cum on you, mark you up just how you like.”

She gasped the words leaving her. “Please, please please Sir, please.”

He moaned pulling out of her his hand reaching down to stroke himself his eyes staring down at her his plush bottom lip sliding between his lips as he worked himself to release.

He groaned as he came hard his release spurting out covering her stomach some of it shooting up to land against her breasts.

She stared up at him soft moans leaving her knowing she loved this just as much as he did.

Reid continued to stroke himself as he worked the last of his release from his aching cock.

He sighed finally moving his hand away as he spilled the last few drops of his cum from him. He stared down at her a groan leaving his lips at the sight of her; tied up her body flushed she panting covered with his cum.

He’d never seen a more stunning sight.

He leaned in reaching up and unfastening the restraints from her wrists her arms falling she letting out a pathetic whine it just hitting her now how much her arms and wrists were aching.

Reid leaned over reaching into the nightstand moving fast grabbing a container of wet wipes and the soothing organic almond lotion he knew she loved for aftercare.

He cleaned his release from her slowly Y/N lying there allowing herself to be cared for exhaustion hitting her as she began to drop.

Reid filled his palms with lotion sliding his hands slowly soothingly over her skin making sure to treat the bruises that were already appearing with gentle care.

He tossed the supplies back in the nightstand once he was sure she was clean and well lotioned.

She opened her arms for him wordlessly signaling the next part of her aftercare. He smiled lying down against her being sure to roll them where she could rest her head against his chest.

He kept his arms wrapped tight and reassuring around her as he spoke. “How are we doing baby?”

She sighed fully sinking into her drop now her body tired she feeling so needy, just wanting his touch and reassurance that he loved her. “Okay.”

She sighed knowing she could be honest with him. “A little sore, I need cuddles…warmth. I’m trying hard not to be so clingy right now, but I can’t help it.”

Reid gave her a loving smile his lips pressing her forehead. “I know sweet girl, I’m here I’ve got you. You can be as clingy as you want. I’ve got you.”

He rocked her against him his lips pressing to the top of her head as she began to settle down slowly feeling more and more like herself again.

She spoke her voice soft as she struggled not to give into the need for sleep her body feeling relaxed as she soaked up his reassurance. “I love you.”

Reid pressed a kiss to the top of her head again squeezing her all the tighter. “I love you too my good girl.”

She shivered the words bringing out a sense of lust in her even if she was so worn out both physically and emotionally.

He spoke still rocking her hoping he hadn’t pushed her too far. “Did I do okay? You feel better…less stressed?”

She nodded her head slowly the words falling from her. “So much better, thank you Spence.”

He pressed another kiss to her forehead having to admit he felt a little clingy too. It was always like this when they were done.

She might need aftercare but so did he.

He spoke again continuing to rock her knowing she needed to hear the words as he began to drift off to sleep. “I love you.”

She smiled her body sinking into a restful sleep as she managed to speak. “I love you too…I get to tie you up next time though.”

Reid chuckled nodding his head as he watched her sink into a deep sleep. He squeezed her a little more his voice soft as he felt himself begin to drift off as well. “We’ll see Kitten, we’ll see.”


End file.
